Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
The development of high pixel number and lightweight for digital still cameras and mobile phones leads to large number requirements for lens assemblies with miniaturization and high resolution. A well-known lens assembly with five lenses cannot meet the requirement of the present. Therefore, a lens assembly with new structure is necessary in order to satisfy the demand of miniaturization and high resolution.